In Which Draco is an Addicted Kidnapper
by EnchantedStarling
Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for 6 years. During this time Draco enjoys kidnapping Harry to take him for surprises. Well it's Harry's 22nd birthday and Draco's got one major surprise up his sleeves. Warnings: Male/Male, and one mention of 'making love'. This is my birthday fic for myself. As today I've turned 22.


It's my birthday today! I'm so excited. I very much love my birthdays, to me it's the day where people basically tell me they are happy I'm alive and in their lives. I'm my excitement I've decided to write up a little one-shot. Afterward I'll be getting dressed up and then I'm off to a restaurant that opened like years ago but I never got the change to eat at because I was on the other side of this huge ass country... I'm half glad I don't live in Russia or China... the United States is big enough for me. Afterwards it's lemon cake and presents! I love lemon cake.

Anyway... Here we go!

Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Rated T because of like one mention to 'making love'

Disclaimer: _Not mine.. at all... ever... Harry Potter characters and stuff goes to Jk and her people. I just play with them... *chuckles* oh do I play with them... _

* * *

_In which Draco is an addicted kidnapper._

* * *

Draco Malfoy snuck into Potter Cottage in the early mornings before even the sun rose to begin warming the Earth. It was his 6 year longtime boyfriend Harry Potter's sanctuary from the rest of the world. After Harry had defeated Voldemort and graduated from Hogwarts he had the Cottage build near the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. Harry had wanted to be near his childhood home, but felt that living in the destroyed cottage would've felt too traumatizing. Therefore Potter Cottage.

Draco was glad Harry had set the wards for him to be let in automatically without sending a blaring warning to Harry. Some days he wished that they lived together, but as part of family traditions they wouldn't be allowed until they had married. So Draco was still stuck living at Malfoy Manor with his parents. They both decided when they married that Draco would move into the three story spacious sandy and brick red cottage.

It was a true beauty, with it's sandy colored stone, trimmed along the bottom, windows and doors with a dark old red bricks with flowered vines of Ivy and Wisteria climbing up designated areas along the posts and walls. From the outside it was noticed immediately that the owner liked spacious areas, as the windows were larger than any traditional home would have.

Draco learned years ago that Harry never liked feeling boxed in after he had his many meetings with mind healers to help Harry come to terms with his childhood trauma. Luckily the Ministry and the wizarding world realized that they asked too much and many of the richer families donated money to pay Harry for his work, his mind healing, potions regime for physical healing, and even goblin warders for his new home. Though the publicity still always tried to get interviews and pictures of him, his home was respected and left alone.

Making his way through the exotic lily lined brick pathway Draco looked around the large front garden that bordered and decorated the cottage. In the moonlight the plants seemed to glow, but during the day when all the flowers woke up it was a true beauty that had Draco forcing Harry to place a small gazebo to the far left of the large garden where they would have lunch, tea, and sometimes make love.

Stopping by the front door Draco took a deep breath and then slipped in, making his war through the lightly lit living room and up the stairs to Harry's room. Though Draco was saddened Harry never got over hating the dark, in this case it was to Draco's benefit as it would've been useless if he tripped over anything or bruised his shins.

Finally he was standing next to Harry's bed staring down at his beloved. Harry's hair and pale skin shone in the moonlight while the crimson and white sheets pooled down around his lower back exposing smooth skin that was healed from it's scars thanks to the latest potion's community's skills in creating a removal for long term scars not created by dark curses. Finally casting a strong sleeping spell on Harry, Draco picked him up and slipped out of the house and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Placing Harry in a guest room Draco left back to his room to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

When Harry woke he looked around the unfamiliar room and started in to panic. He ran to the door attempting to open it and realized it was locked. He turned and looked to the window hoping to escape until he noticed the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Draco kidnapped him _again?_ What was with that man and kidnapping him all the time? And what was his mischievous little ferret planning for this occasion?

A pop alerted him to a house elf and he turned towards one he recognized as Cinny. Raising an eyebrow to the clothes box with the tag of a famous wizarding designer from France that Harry knew Draco loved he waited for an explanation.

"Master Draco's Birdie must get ready and put on clothes for Birdie's special Birthday Lunch," Cinny excitedly bounced on her feet. When Harry discovered his animagus form of a swan[*], all the house elves of Malfoy Manor began calling him Master Draco's Birdie. He argued it for about a year before giving up. Remembering Dobby he knew very well how stubborn some elves could be.

"Do you mean to tell me Draco decided to kidnap me from my perfectly comfortable home and brought me here just for lunch? What time is it anyway?" Harry flicked his wand to the side while intoning '_Tempus'_ in a soft voice. Seeing the time to be 12:15 he looked back to Cinny who just placed the large box on the bed, smiled at him and popped away without even giving him an answer.

Harry sighed, "Of course I should've expected something like this. Always full of strange idea's that one.." Harry smiled as he thought of previous idea's Draco had. One time for their third Christmas together Draco thought it would be a great idea to spike Harry's eggnog with a weak sleeping potion, Harry had woken up 30 minutes later in the air flying over the London city in an open carriage pulled by white Pegasi decorated in Poinsettia and Holly wreaths, the whole thing under a notice-me-not charm. Luckily for Draco that Harry had already been kidnapped at least 4 times before, and this time his boyfriend didn't suffer from strange and embarrassing hexes in Harry's panic.

Chuckling to himself he stripped and took a shower. It was quick and after drying Harry took the time getting dressed knowing that Draco would throw a fit if Harry messed up the expensive clothes in his hurry. Looking at himself in the mirror he blushed a bit at his reflection. Draco always made sure that Harry wore clothes outside of his home that showed off the best parts of him. It was a perfectly cut short sleeved dark green robe with a mandarin collar and dark gold ivy designs up his sides, around the arm cuts and neck. The robe buttoned down to his lower waist before flaring out around down to below his knees. They hung lightly over black trousers and a black long sleeved silk undershirt that was most definitely infused with cooling charms. Shiny Hungarian Horntail boots laced up to over his ankles underneath his trousers. Brushing his hair back, Harry placed his shoulder blade length Lord's hair into a plait and then walked over to the door attempting to open it again.

Luckily this time it opened and Harry stared out down the hall. He then noticed that attached to the door was a note telling him to head out to the large party gazebo by the large pond-that-should-be-a-lake on the far side of the manor.

Sighing Harry made his way over. If he was honest with himself he was a bit excited. Draco always had the best surprises anyway.

* * *

Harry was about 50 feet away from the gazebo when he noticed that the spaces between the columns were covered with a hanging white curtain. Raising an eyebrow in intrigue Harry hurried his steps closer. When he was only 15 feet away the curtains disappeared and all of his friends and adopted family called out to him.

"SURPRISE!"

At the front of the group was his lovely boyfriend smiling at him in happiness and excitement, bringing Harry's own excited smile.

"Oh Draco, it's wonderful." Harry moved up to his boyfriend and leaned forward, giving him a deep but short kiss.

"I'm glad you think so my Love." Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him into the mass of people.

Lunch was a wonderful affair, with all sorts of summer foods and snacks for everyone's tastes. There was much laughter and dancing and even a few party games for the adults. When it neared 3 o'clock Draco decided it was time to bring out the cake.

Harry noticed that suddenly Draco's smile began a little bit more fixed and quite nervous. If he didn't know Draco as well as he did he wouldn't have noticed too much. But before he could ask Draco moved off to the side to speak with two elves while Hermione came up to him with a blindfold.

"We don't want you getting a peak of the cake early, so you have to put this on. Draco's orders." Harry nodded and Hermione's smile grew as she tied the blindfold around his eyes.

With his eyes blind everything around him became more noisy, it was only 30 seconds later that a sudden hush came over the crowd and Harry could smell the chocolate and cherry of his favorite cake set before him. Behind him he could hear Draco's light steps move up to stand near him.

Suddenly the blindfold was pulled off and Harry looked down at the cake ready to hear the beginnings of the birthday song. But before that even happened he noticed the words written in white icing on the chocolate covered cake.

_"Turn around"_

Eyebrow's furrowing he turned around only to find Draco down on one knee with a small box opened to show a masculine silver band inlaid with small diamond shaped emeralds interspersed by a circular smaller diamond.

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Draco began to speak.

"I've given you speeches on our anniversaries of how much I love you, and how much you mean to me, and all the good you've done in my life. I've done crazy things for you, and even asked you to do crazy things with me. Now I'm telling you I want you with me forever and officially. And I'm asking you to do the craziest thing now. Will you marry me and let me make you my husband as you make me yours?"

Now Draco's nervous smile made sense, and he could see in Draco's eyes that he was scared as hell. Now was no time for drawing answers out. There was only one answer Harry could give, and only one answer he wanted to give.

"Oh Merlin, yes!"

And as they kissed cheers and cat-calls rained all around them.

* * *

The End.

I hope that was enjoyable for you all. I'm not much of a mushy person. Even in stories I tend to avoid reading the mush. But I hope it's just enough mushyness for you all.

[*] I chose a Swan because of these meaning's attached to them.

Love

Purity

Beauty

Dreams

Balance

Partnership

Transformation

I'm sure I need no other explanation for it.


End file.
